Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermo-set resin composition commonly employed in brake pads, wherein the thermo-set resin composition comprises one or more plant-based extracts.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
During the last decades a continuous increase of oil prices has occurred. As a result, considerable research has been done to develop new bio-based materials. It is possible to replace petrochemicals with bio-sourced chemicals in a variety of industrial sectors. Natural and renewable materials coming from agriculture or forestry such as furfuryl alcohol and condensed polyflavonoid tannins have been used to develop new biobased materials: biobased adhesive resins insulation foams and floral foams, high tech paper laminates, biobased composites, and finally polyurethanes even without using isocyanates. See Pizzi, A., 1983. “Tannin based wood adhesives,” Chapter 4 in Wood Adhesives: Chemistry and technology, Marcel Dekker, New York, Pizzi, A., 1989. Wood Adhesives: Chemistry and Technology, Deeker, New York, Pizzi, A., 1994. Advanced wood adhesives technology, Dekker, New York, Zhou, X., Pizzi, A., Sauget, A., Nicollin, A., Li, X., Celzard, A., Pasch, H., Rode, K., 2013. “Lightweight tannin foam/composites sandwich panels and the coldset tannin adhesive to assemble them,” Ind. Crops Prod. 43, 255-260, Tondi, G., Pizzi, A., Olives, R., 2008. “Natural tannin-based rigid foams as insulation for doors and wall panels,” Maderas: Ciencia y Tecnologia. 10, 219-227, Tondi, G., Zhao, W., Pizzi, A., Du, G., Fierro, V., Celzard, A., 2009a. “Tannin-based rigid foams: a survey of chemical and physical properties,” Bioresource Technology. 100, 5162-5169, Tondi, G., Oo, C. W., Pizzi, A., Trosa, A., Thevenon, M. F., 2009b. “Metal adsorption of tannin based rigid foams,” Ind. Crops Prod. 29, 336-340. Basso, M. C., Giovando, S., Pizzi, A., Lagel, M. C., Celzard, A., 2014. “Alkaline tannin rigid foams,” J. Renew. Mat. 2, 182-185. Basso, M. C., Pizzi, A., Lacoste, C., Delmotte, L., Al-Marzouki, F. A., Abdalla, S., Celzard, A., 2014. “MALDI-ToF and 13C NMR Analysis of Tannin-Furanic-Polyurethane foams adapted for industrial continuous lines application,” Polymers. 6, 2985-3004. Lacoste, C., Basso, M. C., Pizzi, A., Laborie, M. P., Garcia, D., Celzard A., 2013. “Bioresourced pine tannin/furanic foams with glyoxal and glutaraldehyde,” Ind. Crops Prod. 45, 401-405. Lagel, M. C., Martinez de Yuso, A., Pizzi, A., Celzard, C., Fierro, V., 2014. “Development and characterization of Quebracho tannins based foams,” Matériaux & Techniques. 102, 104, Lagel, M. C., Pizzi, A., Basso, M. C., Abdalla. S., 2014. “Development and characterization of abrasive grinding wheels with a tannin-furanic resins matrix,” Ind. Crops Prod. In press. Abdullah, U. H., Pizzi, A., Rode, K., Delmotte, L., Zhou, X., Mansouri, H. R., 2013. “Mimosa tannin resins for impregnated paper overlays” Eur. J. Wood Wood Prod. 71, 153-162. Abdullah, U. H., Pizzi, Zhou, X., 2014. “High pressure paper laminates from mimosa tannin resin,” Int. Wood Prod. J. 5, 224-227. Sauget, A., Zhou, X., Pizzi, A., 2014. “Tannin-Resorcinol-Formaldehyde Resin and Flax Fiber Biocomposites,” J. Renew. Mat. 2, 1-9, Pizzi, A., 1979a. “Tannin-based polyurethane adhesives,” J. Appl. Polymer Sci. 23, 1889-1990, Pizzi, A., 1979b. “Tannin-polyurethane adhesives for bonding aluminium,” J. Appl. Polymer Sci. 24, 1579-1581. Thebault, M., Pizzi, A., Dumarcay, S., Gerardin, P., Fredon, E., Delmotte, L., 2014. “Polyurethanes from hydrolysable tannins obtained without using isocyanates,” Ind. Crops & Prod. 59, 329-336, Thebault, M., Pizzi, A., Essawy, H., Baroum, A., Van Assche, G., 2015. “Isocyanate free condensed tannin-based polyurethanes,” European Polym. J. 67, 513-526, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. More recently new thermoset plastics based on a natural tannin-furanic thermoset resin were developed. See Li, X., Nicollin, A., Pizzi, A., Zhou, X., Sauget, A., Delmotte, L., 2013. “Natural tannin-furanic thermosetting moulding plastics,” RSC Adv. 3, 17732-17740, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. These resins are based on the condensation reaction of furfuryl alcohol and tannins. They were developed to replace industrial oil-derived resins.
In view of the forgoing, one objective of the present invention is to provide a thermo-set resin composition, a method of preparing the thermo-set resin composition, and a brake pad assembly including the thermo-set resin.